The present invention relates to a desk frame that can be mass produced for use as a trader desk.
Trader desks have been used for years by businesses, most notably banks and exchanges. The trade desk construction allows desks to be laid from end to end thus allowing free movement from desk to desk without the restriction of end frames and panels. Another benefit of the trader desk construction is the easy installation of monitors and similar devices onto the work surface of the desk. The framework permits wiring to be freely distributed through the frame, since the frame is not of solid construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,405, which is illustrative of desk art generally, discloses a workstation module comprised of a plurality of work surface areas in juxtaposed relation circumscribing a central core; however, the means for connecting one workstation to another is not disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,022 teaches a working table comprised of a base frame to which leaf frames are detachably coupled through pin-and-hinge type connectors but does not teach intercoupling of base frames to one another.